


-4: present

by offsicx



Series: warmth au [4]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Female Lee Taemin, M/M, minkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offsicx/pseuds/offsicx
Summary: “Go to hell.”





	-4: present

**Author's Note:**

> edited 9/20

Kibum’s weekends followed the same pattern every week. Friday, after school, he would go to dance practice with Tae. That night he would get his homework done so he didn’t have to worry about it while he was out. The next day, him and Minho would hang out. This was the one day that seemed to vary. He honestly didn’t mind the repetitive nature of his life, he knew after he turned eighteen that he’d be able to change it. So, he left the decision making up to Minho, who was the opposite of Kibum and hated repetition. Sundays, he hung out with Tae until Kibum’s mother or sister demanded he went home.

The day before Kibum’s 16th birthday was a Saturday. Naturally, he hung out with Minho and had plans to see Taeyeon the next day. He emphasized to both of his friends that he didn’t want a big celebration or even a small one. To him, it was just a year closer to complete freedom.

So, that Saturday he left the plans up to Minho, just like always. He was relieved when the other sent him a text that just said, _‘idk, come over whenever you want. we can play video games and go to the movies later or something. really wanna see that new movie about spies that just came out. you know, if you’re cool with it.’_ Kibum scoffed aloud and replied with _‘idc as long as you pay :).’_ The response he got back was not completely what he was expecting. Usually Minho put up a fight, just to fight, most of the time. This time all he got back was a short _‘ofc,’_ so he replied with _‘alright, be there in 30’_ and got ready.

Ultimately, they both knew that “be there in 30” meant he’d be there in an hour. He took a shower, blow dried his hair, and got into an argument with Junghee about how he wanted to spend his birthday. He knew she meant well but he wanted to be left alone and he didn’t understand why _she didn’t understand_. Most of the time it seemed like her goal was to annoy the shit out of Kibum, just like their mother. As he walked the 15-minute walk to Minho’s house, all the things they had done that could prove that theory consumed his thoughts.

Kibum’s body moved on auto-pilot as irritation started running through his blood and before he knew it, he was in front of Minho’s house. The boy was sitting on his front step, head in his hands. From where he stood, Kibum could hear soft words being muttered and the irritation melted away. Worry took over as he slowly made his way over. Softly he spoke, “Minho? You okay?”

“W-what? Yeah? Of course?” The words came out rushed and if that wasn’t a big enough sign to prove something was wrong, he saw Minho jump both when he spoke and when he put a hand on his shoulder. _Knowing him, I shouldn’t push it. He’ll probably tell me later anyway._

“Yeah? Good, ‘cause I think it’s time for me to kick your ass in Mortal Kombat. Come on, stick bug.”

Kibum definitely didn’t miss the way his eyes started twinkling at that statement. Not even a second later, Minho jumped up and opened the front door. “You’re on, asshole.”

After about fifteen rounds, Minho got bored of not being able to catch up with Kibum. With a total score of 11 to 4, he looked over at the other and said, “Okay, we’re playing something else because I’m tired of you key smashing your way to victory.” Kibum just smugly grinned, glancing up at the clock. It was only 3:30, but if they were going to walk to the theater, they were going to have to leave soon. Minho looked up at the clock too and sighed before speaking again, “I… Um, changed my mind. Let’s stay here and play games, or even just watch a DVD?”

Kibum nodded, watching his friend slip back into the same nervous demeanor he saw about an hour earlier. As he battled himself internally on if he should say something or not, Minho got up and left the room. He just sat in silence, staring at the ground while the other was out. _What is up with him? Why is he acting like this? He was perfectly fine at school yesterday…_ Minho returned with his backpack and sat next to Kibum again. Farther away than he was just minutes before, he noticed. That was what did it for him, he had to ask, “Min, what’s u-“

He was cut off by Minho pulling a box out of his bag, handing it over to him. Kibum stared for what felt like ever, at least to Minho it did, before he carefully grabbed it. Looking over, Kibum studied him for a second, noticing that his nervous demeanor was only intensifying. He slowly opened the package, doing so only because he could tell the anticipation was killing Minho. He reached in and pulled out the jeans he had been wanting for the past month. He felt his heart swell slightly, biting his lip.

“Ah, it’s a size too small…” He trailed off before looking at Minho. The boy’s eyes had started glazing over with tears. Guilt immediately rested on Kibum’s shoulders as he put a hand on Minho’s leg. “Oh, no, Minho, I’m sorry. It was a joke. Shit, please don’t cry. It’s perfect, thank you so mu-“

Kibum’s worried tangent got cut off by Minho giggling, all sadness evaporating from his face. “Yeah, I know, dude. Come on, of course I know what size you wear, are you kidding?”

“Oh my god, you’re a dick.”

“You’re Satan. Almost making me cry like that…”

“Go to hell.”

“If I’ll spend an eternity with you, sure.”

“Yeah, we-“ _Wait. What? What kind of straight bro-dude thing was that? Is it going to be followed up with “no homo” because it sure as hell feels like it should._ Minho looked uncomfortable as Kibum stopped talking and just stared at him. “Um…”

“I-I’m sorry, Key. That sounded a bit weird, d-didn’t it?” Kibum studied him and once again, the nervous ticks were back in full force. He was playing with the hem of his shirt as the rest of his body stayed still. With every second that passed, he could actually feel more nervous energy radiating off the boy. He laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Y-Yeah, a really bad joke, huh? Just never mind that, okay? Why don’t you try on those pants while I go get some snacks, yeah?”

Kibum continued to sit in confusion as Minho left the room once again. His heart was beating really hard and he wasn’t entirely sure how to feel. It felt like his straight best friend was just hitting on him, or was that just a shitty joke? He decided he wouldn’t dwell on it any longer and try on the pants. As he started taking off his pants, he heard the front door open and shut, followed by feet dragging up the stairs.

“Hey, Minho!” _Tae?_

“You better get up dipshit! You got a date tonight!” _Um?_

“Minho and Kibum sitting in a tree! K-I-S- oh.” Taeyeon stopped in the middle of the doorway as Kibum finished pulling up his pants. “Oh. My. God. You two are fucking nasty.”

Minho appeared quickly behind Tae, looking absolutely terrified. She looked back at Minho, looking confused, yet pleased. He just groaned and shook his head, rubbing his temples. She looked back at Kibum and noticed the tag hanging from his jeans and realized that he was just trying on the jeans, muttering out another small _‘oh.’_ The three of them just stood there, staring at each other. Minho could actually feel the embarrassment melting his body into the floor. Meanwhile, Kibum’s butterflies in his stomach started to subside and he started cackling.

“Um?” Minho wasn’t sure what kind of reaction that was because he was just worried about losing his best friend.

“Minho, you fucking idiot. Is that why you’ve been acting weird all day?”

“Ha! See! I told you he wouldn’t be mad!” Taeyeon immediately reverted to her cheerful self, grabbing Minho, and pulling him into the room with her. She gently gave him a shove towards Kibum and sat down on the bed, watching them eagerly.

“Uh, yeah? I-I didn’t want to ruin our friendship because, even if you don’t like me, I know you won’t be able to look at me the same. I just really don’t want you to be mad at me. I thought if I said that earlier that you’d get it? Looking back now, it’s so embarrassing. God, I’m sorry, I feel so e-“ Kibum rolled his eyes as he hugged Minho, silencing him. “Uh? You’re not mad?”

“No, you fool. I like you too, dumbass. The biggest problem is that I thought you were straight?”

“I never said that?”

“But you dated that one girl and you said you like Tae when you first met her?”

Tae laughed, reminding them that she was there, before speaking, “Yeah, he tried to tell me he liked me and I told him I don’t like boys so… That ended quickly and we got closer because of it. Eventually, he told me about how he feels about you and how he figured these other crushes might blow up into something bigger and all that shit. I shot that down pretty fast and I’ve been trying to get him to tell you for months now.”

As Kibum pulled away from Minho, he nodded before really registering that whole thing. “Wait, you’re gay?”

Tae sighed before speaking again, “No. I don’t really know? I guess I’m just waiting to see. I’m only 14 so, I mean, maybe I’ll like someone at some point. I’m just waiting until that happens to find out, I guess.” She laughed nervously before waving her hands around as she stood up. She quickly made her way to the door. “I guess I came a bit too late, I’ll just go home and bother my brother. Have fun you two! Don’t be nasty though!”

As she quickly left, taking all the noise with her, Minho and Kibum just stared at each other before erupting into another fit of giggles. Minho wrapped his arms around Kibum again, sighing happily. “So, does that mean you’ll be my boyfriend?”

Kibum groaned, pushing the other away. “Don’t start being all gross and mushy with me now, I like our dynamic, but yes. I will, you big doof.”

Minho grinned, eyes twinkling as he leaned in and kissed Kibum’s cheek. “Wanna watch a movie?” He nodded as a light blush took over his cheeks. “Yeah? Wanna stay the night too?”

Punching Minho shoulder, Kibum scoffed and turned to go lie down on his bed. “Just go pick out a movie.”

“What?” He giggled, “Oh my god, Kim Kibum, you’re nasty! Right after Tae told us to not be! I cannot believe I have to call her and tell on you. How wi-“

Kibum’s face scrunched up as Minho stopped. It seemed like both smelled the foul smell taking over the room at the same time. Minho groaned as the other looked at him, “What?”

“I may or may not have forgotten out pizza rolls in the oven. Thanks to you and Princess Tae.” He dragged his feet as he made his way towards the stairs. Once he got to the doorway, he looked back and quickly added, “Really though, please stay the night? I swear I won’t do anything. Just think about it while I make more pizza rolls.”

In the room, by himself again, Kibum wore a happy grin as he thought over all the events the just happened in less than two hours. As he looked around the room that he knew so well, the butterflies started again. Everything just changed and he suddenly felt a lot better about the next few years.

“Oh, and Kibum?” He heard from downstairs.

“Yeah?”

“Start Soul Caliber up! I know I can kick your ass in that game!”

Kibum chuckled. Knowing the outcome wouldn’t be any different, he did as Minho asked. As he did so, he realized maybe things didn’t change that much after all. Either way, he still felt good about the next few years.


End file.
